Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US)
, also known as Big Brother: Celebrity Edition, is the first edition of Celebrity Big Brother in Big Brother U.S. Background Development In an interview with Entertainment Tonight during Big Brother 17, host Julie Chen revealed that a Celebrity season for Big Brother US was in the works around Big Brother 2 and at one point the production even had cast actress Paris Hilton to compete on the season. However, the season was scrapped because the producers thought that a Celebrity season would cause Big Brother to jump the shark . However, due to the high ratings of recent seasons, it was announced that the first ever Celebrity edition would air during the winter, following Big Brother 19, with Big Brother 20 to follow in the summer. In an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Julie said, "We have discussed it as far back as season 2. And then again about a year or two ago, but the economics didn’t make sense then. We found a way to make it work, and that’s all I can say! Game of Thrones likes to say “winter is coming” — well, guess what? With winter, comes the unexpected… Celebrity Big Brother, baby!" It was then announced on December 1, 2017, that the premiere of the season would be on February 7, 2018, and the finale would be later in the month on February 25th. However, the season will air simultaneously to the 2018 Sochi Winter Olympics Games. In an interview with Entertainment Weekly, executive producer Allison Grodner admitted speaking with the producers of Celebrity Big Brother UK on how to cast and deal with the celebrities and their demands. However, there were no special requests. Grodner also said, "We have more games than the other formats. We want the games to be as fair as possible. And we made it clear to the cast — no special treatment." Air Schedule On January 5, 2018, CBS revealed the airing schedule for the upcoming Celebrity edition with episodes on four nights a week including two-hour episodes. Later once the cast was released, it was announced that evictions would take place on Mondays and Fridays . After Dark Big Brother After Dark returns for Celebrity Big Brother but under the name Celebrity Big Brother After Dark. The format remained the same with different times to reflect the different schedule . Casting The cast was consistently being teased throughout the weeks leading up to the show. Julie Chen posted a hint of the cast with emojis, announcing a cast of 11, despite the house showing only 10 seats at the table.https://twitter.com/JulieChen/status/957382431010537472 Chen, Julie (JulieChen). “����������������⏰����#BBCeleb Coming Feb 7” 27 January 2018, 5:38 PM. Tweet. The cast was set to be announced on January 28th, during the 60th Annual Grammy Awards. But before the show started, a teaser was aired and showed all of their faces in a rapid series of images, with the official announcement happening later on during the show. It was later announced that singer Boy George was almost cast, but the timing was not right. House The house pictures were released mid-January revealing a stylish Hollywood style theme. On January 30, 2018, CBS released a press statement: Multiplatform Coverage To celebrate the occasion for the first season of Celebrity Big Brother, CBS announced that first time that there will be more options for staying involved with the show's coverage. International Coverage Since the inception of Big Brother U.S., the franchise had been available to Canada and seasons 4 & 9 were broadcasted in the United Kingdom. Celebrity Big Brother changed that idea. In a tweet by houseguest James Maslow that stated that it would air on linear television of Canada and Australia and on Youtube in Albania, Bangladesh, Belgium, Croatia, Czech Republic, Denmark, Finland, Greece, Hungary, Italy, Netherlands, Norway, Philippines, Portugal, Slovenia, Spain, Sri Lanka, and Thailandhttps://twitter.com/jamesmaslow/status/958820255161188352 Maslow, James (jamesmaslow). “For those inquiring about #BBCeleb viewing across the globe: #JamesBBCeleb” 31 January 2018, 4:52 PM. Tweet. Later in the week, Channel 9Go announced via video that the show would premiere on February 11, 2018.marquisiteTV. “9Go! Celebrity Big Brother USA (2018).” YouTube, 2 February 2018, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5c3BN5sLtXs. Live Feeds Preview To hipe up the live feeders for the upcoming season. CBS leaked the live feeds for short periods of time from the time the houseguests entered the house until the premiere. The dates and times are shown in BBT (PST): *February 2 (2:00 PM - 2:14 PM)https://twitter.com/CBSBigBrother/status/959547024956735489 Big Brother (CBSBigBrother). “Excited for #BBCeleb? Head to the live feeds NOW to sneak a peek at what's going down in the house. That's right, feeds are LIVE for a limited amount of time. Watch here: http://bit.ly/2rYyN8k.” 2 February 2018, 5:00 PM. Tweet.https://twitter.com/CBSBigBrother/status/959551376870141952 Big Brother (CBSBigBrother). “If you missed the action in the Celebrity Big Brother house, don’t worry! This may happen again. Make sure to watch your feeds! #BBCeleb.” 2 February 2018, 5:17 PM. Tweet. . *February 5 (6:00 PM - 6:15 PM)https://twitter.com/CBSBigBrother/status/960679515885248512 Big Brother (CBSBigBrother). “�� Set your alarm! �� The #BBCeleb feeds are going LIVE for a limited amount of time at 8:30pm ET/5:30pm PT!.” 5 February 2018, 8:00 PM. Tweet. https://twitter.com/CBSBigBrother/status/960685902455427073 Big Brother (CBSBigBrother). “UPDATE: The live feed sneak peek is delayed. Keep an eye on your feeds, and we'll let you know when we're live.” 5February 2018, 8:25 PM. Tweet.https://twitter.com/CBSBigBrother/status/960695450784251905 Big Brother (CBSBigBrother). “Sneak a peek inside the Celebrity Big Brother house! The #BBCeleb feeds are LIVE for a limited amount of time. Watch here: http://bit.ly/2rYyN8k .” 5 February 2018, 9:23 PM. Tweet.https://twitter.com/CBSBigBrother/status/960698814628691968 Big Brother (CBSBigBrother). “If you missed the action in the Celebrity Big Brother house, don’t worry! This may happen again. Make sure to watch your feeds! #BBCeleb.” 5 February 2018, 9:17 PM. Tweet. *February 6 (2:00 PM - 2:15 PM)https://twitter.com/CBSBigBrother/status/960996963612164098 Big Brother (CBSBigBrother). “Want to see which celebrities are hanging out? The #BBCeleb feeds are LIVE for a limited amount of time. Watch here: http://bit.ly/2rYyN8k .” 6 February 2018, 5:01 PM. Tweet. https://twitter.com/CBSBigBrother/status/961000832677298176 Big Brother (CBSBigBrother). “UPDATE: Don't cry because today's sneak peek at the Live Feeds is over, smile because it happened! �� .” 6 February 2018, 5:17 PM. Tweet. . *February 7 (5:30 PM - 5:45 PM)https://twitter.com/CBSBigBrother/status/961366871252516864 Big Brother (CBSBigBrother). “Just a few hours until Celebrity Big Brother premieres! In the meantime… The feeds are LIVE for a limited amount of time! See what the #BBCeleb Houseguests are up to right now: http://bit.ly/2rYyN8k .” 7 February 2018, 5:31 PM. Tweet.https://twitter.com/CBSBigBrother/status/961370589549096960 Big Brother (CBSBigBrother). “UPDATE: Today’s sneak peek at the #BBCeleb Live Feeds may be over, but stay tuned because they’re coming back tonight at 12am ET/9pm PT!.” 7 February 2018, 5:46 PM. Tweet. Production Changes *'Shorter Season:' Due to the fact that the Celebrity houseguests can't commit to a full three month season, the season will last for 26 days, just short of 4 weeks. *'Smaller Prize Money:' Since the series is one-third the normal length of a normal season, and due to the fact that the Celebrities will be paid to enter the house, the prize has been cut in half to $250,000. *'No Have-Nots:' Announced on Entertainment Tonight, the Celebrities will not have to endure being a have-not. However, slop will still be given out as a punishmenthttps://twitter.com/08Jayhawk/status/959588708491169794 Lindsey (08Jayhawk). “Celebs will eat slop #CBBUS” 2 February 2018, 7:45 PM. Tweet.. Julie later would say in an interview with Entertainment Weekly that there is not enough time to put the celebrities on slop. But she said that "they (the celebrities) will experience slop at some point during the game." Twists *'Celebrity Houseguests:' For the first time in [[Big Brother U.S. (franchise)|American Big Brother]], a group of Celebrity houseguests will enter the house. *'Fan Voting:' In an interview with The Hollywood Reporter, executive producer Allison Grodner announced that there would be a new kind of voting for the celebrity series . HouseGuests Voting History Competition History Game History Trivia *Due to the Celebrity format, this is the shortest season of Big Brother U.S. (franchise). *This is the first season to have 11 HouseGuests. **It was originally intended to only have 10 HouseGuests, but Omarosa Manigualt became available before the cast was announced, so she was added. *After Big Brother 9 (US) and Big Brother: Over The Top, this is the third season to air out of the normal summer schedule. **After Big Brother 9 (US), it is the second winter season. *After Big Brother 6 (US), Big Brother 17 (US), and fellow spin-off edition Big Brother: Over The Top, this is the fourth season to have more females than males. *This is the first season in Big Brother (US) history to have a houseguest that competed on a season of an international version of Big Brother before competing on a season of Big Brother (US). References External Links * CBS Official Site * [https://poptv.com/bigbrotherafterdark Pop TV - Celebrity Big Brother After Dark] * Live Feeds - Requires CBS All-Access Subscription Category:Seasons Category:United States (English) Seasons